The Highlights of High School
by rachelpdot
Summary: Ally is new to Miami, Florida. Moving from across the country, she never expected her sophomore year to impact her life, but it did. Not only does she endure the trials of High School, she will also find a lot more than she bargained for.
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: It is a generic plot, with a few improvements. I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters.**

**P.S. It's my first story, so please let me know if there are any major (or minor) flaws.**

The first day of school. Worst day of the year, and we have to survive seventeen of them (K-College)!

This is what was running through Ally Dawson's head as she stared up at her new school: Marino High. She had just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, and was already craving some authentic Mexican food and DRY heat. Miami, Florida was no walk in the park, and was made worse by the fact that Ally had to start her sophomore year of High School in a completely new place.

"Here we go." Ally whispered to herself.

She walked up the front steps and started making her way to the front office.

"Why isn't it at the FRONT of the school?!" thought Ally.

Finally, she found the office (around three corners) and asked the secretary for her schedule. The secretary took her time, and even answered a few phone calls while Ally waited.

"This cannot get any worse."

"Actually, it can." said a boy who just walked into the office. Ally looked him over: He was tall, maybe over six feet, and had super blonde hair. He was smiling a kind smile, but his eyes held amusement, waiting for Ally to guess how it could get worse.

"How can it be worse?" Ally finally asked.

"She could forget you're here and leave. She does it all the time."

"GREEEEEAAAT…" Ally thought, annoyed. It was her first day, and this lady was going to make her late to class, which will result in everyone staring at her more than usual.

"SO what's your name?" said the mystery guy.

"Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally."

"My name is Austin, Austin Moon, and let me be the first to welcome you to Marino High."

"Thanks!"

"No problem- and good luck with your schedule Ally."

Ally waved Austin goodbye and returned to glaring at the secretary, who FINALLY printed Ally's locker number, combination, and schedule. She walked into the hall and glanced at the paper:

Locker Number: 113

Combination: 23-08-17

Pd. 1 English II Rm 103 Mr. Williams

Pd. 2 Geometry Rm 207 Ms. Connelly

Pd. 3 Homeroom Rm 104 Mr. Roberts

Pd. 4 Music Rm 105 Mr. Roberts

Pd. 5 Chemistry Rm 204 Mrs. Logan

Lunch

Pd. 6 Spanish Rm 201 Mrs. Meza

Pd. 7 World History Rm 106 Mr. Green

Dismissal

While she was looking over her schedule, the late bell rang. She knew that secretary was going to make her late! She wandered the halls, looking for class 103, hoping her teacher would let her off. Finally, after five minutes of mindless wandering, she found her first class. Ally braced herself, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The chatter died down and everyone turned their heads to gaze at the new girl. Ally blushed scarlet and headed to the teacher's desk. Once she handed over her slip, Mr. Williams told her to take a seat in the desk next to "Mr. Moon."

"Wait a sec- I know that name!" And her eyes scoured the room, looking for the attractive blonde she met earlier. She found him smiling towards the back of the room and she headed that way.

"I'm so glad I know someone!" Ally whisper-yelled.

"Let me see your schedule" Austin laughed.

Once Ally handed over her schedule, she heard Austin exclaim that they had five classes together.

"We have different homerooms, and I take French instead of Spanish, but its right next door to your class! You have each of those classes with one of my friends, so you can sit with us at lunch and meet them."

Ally was just grateful to have SOMEONE in her classes.

Ally was in homeroom, wondering who Austin's friend was. Right now she was in the corner keeping to herself, seeing as she had no idea who she was supposed to be befriending. Right when she was about to start hyperventilating, a short girl with tan skin and super curly brown hair walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Trish."

This is random.. "I'm Ally."

"Oh I know, Austin told me."

"OHH, so you're Austin's friend."

"Yep, that's me!" and they sat and conversed like they had known each other forever. Ally had to admit, Trish definitely had an attitude, but she was really cool.

"You're eating lunch with us, right?"

"Yeah, I am." said Ally.

When she got to Music Class next, Ally was really excited. Not only to tell Austin she met Trish, but also because music was her passion. She loved the way it got her through when her mom died, and how no matter what she is feeling, music expresses what words can't.

She spots Austin in the front row, and he is waving her down to show her he saved her a seat. "This is the best class ever, and Mr. Roberts is the best teacher."

"I know, I just had him for homeroom, and he seems pretty chill. Why doesn't he have homeroom in here?"

"Because people are idiots and one time they broke some of the instruments."

"That's horrible; don't they understand how important music is?"

Austin just shook his head, irritated. Ally paid close attention in class, and found out Austin was right: Mr. Roberts IS a great music teacher.

The next class didn't give Austin and Ally much time to talk, but they caught up on the way to lunch.

"What do you recommend?" Asked Ally, gesturing to the 'array' of food options.

"Definitely not the Mac n' Cheese. Anything else is edible." Quipped Austin as he grabbed a cheeseburger. "Might as well play it on the safe side" Ally thought as she also grabbed a cheeseburger.

Austin led her to a table where Trish was already sitting, next to a redheaded guy with really weird clothes on. "This is Dez," said Trish as Austin and her took a seat.

"Dez, this is Ally." Trish said, as Austin had just taken a HUGE bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Dez is with you in Spanish." Quipped Austin as he swallowed the massive bite.

They four of them sat around talking and laughing, until a girl came and plopped down on Austin's lap. "Hey baby, who is this troll you're sitting with?" said the girl.

"Cassidy, get a life. Austin isn't interested and Ally isn't a troll. You are." Stated Trish.

Cassidy glared at Trish, then at Austin as he ungracefully pushed her from his lap and onto the floor. As she got up and walked away, Ally heard her whisper "Stay away you ugly girl, he's MINE."

"Don't pay her any attention, she's just jealous of you for befriending Austin when he can't stand her." Dez piped. The two of them walked to Spanish class in a calm silence, and Dez showed her how talented he was at Spanish.

"?Cuántos años tienes, Ally?

"Dieciseis anos, Dez." Ally laughed. She realized that this was the extent of Dez's Spanish. So much for being an expert.

The last class of the day, World History, was bearable because of Austin. Never much of an outgoing girl, Austin asked her questions about herself, and she opened up and told him a few things about herself; like her favorite color is red, she's from Phoenix, AZ, and that her part time job will be working for her dad when his store opens up. The rest of the class went on in this fashion, and pretty soon the dismissal bell rang.

As they were leaving school, Trish asked to hang out this weekend, WITH Ally! She was so excited, she said yes immediately. As she walked the four blocks home, she realized her move to Miami might have been the best thing to ever happen to her.


	2. A Revelation

****Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

***Sorry for the long wait for updating, I'm new to this.**

* * *

The next few days were some of the most fun times Ally has had. Trish, Dez, and especially Austin have become her best friends. Ally was really looking forward to Trish's party- thing. She was thinking about what they would do that night when she crashed into a body in the school hallway on Friday morning.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying-"Ally started apologizing.

"You should be sorry you troll." Yelled Cassidy. A little crowd had gathered and Ally just wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment. Not only was it still her first week, but Cassidy made sure everyone knew what she thought of Ally.

Ally was humiliated and it was made worse by the fact that she just spotted Austin. He heard what Cassidy said about her, and he was probably agreeing with her. Ally could feel the stinging behind her eyes as Austin stepped forward but what happened next surprised everyone:

"Leave her alone, Cassidy! She never did anything to you. She is not a troll; she's beautiful, so back off!" By this time Trish and Dez had joined Austin. As the crowd dispersed, Trish made sure that Cassidy left Ally alone.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked. Ally just looked at him.

"Thanks..." As she started to walk away, Austin pulled her back. "Don't listen to Cassidy, she's wrong."

"You really think so?" Ally questioned. "Of course I do. You've only been here a week and you're like my best friend."

"Thanks Austin. That means a lot." Ally said as she leaned up to hug him. As he hugged her back around the waist, Ally felt warmth spread through her body. She pulled back and looked up at Austin, their eyes locked- and the moment is broken by Trish telling them to get to class.

* * *

Finally it was the end of the day. As Ally was walking out of school, she caught up with Trish "What is the plan for tonight? What should I bring, what time should I come over? What-" Trish slapped a hand over Ally's mouth.

"Ally relax, your rambling. We're going to have a sleepover with the boys, come over at six, and bring your swimsuit, towel, and pajamas."

"I'm just really excited!" Ally explained.

"Yeah, that much was obvious." Trish laughed.

The two parted ways and Ally started to walk home, and all she could think about were the exciting things bound to happen when the four friends got together.

* * *

On her way up to her room, Ally ran into her dad.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" he asked her. "Not yet dad, I only need two more boxes. Oh, and remember I'm spending the night at a friend's house."

"I remember. You start work on Monday." Her dad told her.

"I know, I'm going to go get ready for this party." And she headed the rest of the way upstairs. Ally loved her room. It was one of the few things her dad splurged on, considering the fact he made her move. She had teal and white walls, with giant yellow polka-dots. Her bed was yellow and she had white furniture.

She walked to her closet and grabbed her overnight bag. She packed her pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, as well as her toiletries, but it was then she had a realization: She only had one swimsuit and it was a red bikini! She didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard, but she was out of options. Maybe she could just skip swimming?

* * *

Ally walked up to the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked. Dez answered the door.

"Ally's here!" he shouted. Austin and Trish ran into the room, "Who else would it be?!" Trish screamed.

"Come in." Trish said and opened the door wider. Ally took in her surroundings: A homey two-story house. They walked through the living room and to the stairs. Walking up, Ally looked at the pictures of the De La Rosa family that adorned the walls.

"What do your parents do?" Ally asked.

"My mom is a lawyer and my dad is an architect. What about you? Do you have and siblings?" Trish asked. By this time Dez and Austin had caught up to them and were waiting her reply.

"No, I'm an only child. My dad owns the new music store in town, Sonic Boom. I actually start work there on Monday." Ally replied, hoping they didn't ask about her mom but knowing they would.

"What about your mom?" Dez asked.

"She died last year, that uh- that's why we moved. We couldn't handle staying there anymore." Ally confessed as she held back tears. Austin seemed to notice and change the subject.

"Let's go to Trish's room and get set up, maybe we can watch a movie!" Austin suggested. Ally glanced at him and gave him a small smile; her thanks clear in her eyes. Austin smiled and winked at her.

* * *

Ally stood transfixed in the doorway of Trish's room. The entire thing was zebra print and hot pink- it almost blinded Ally.

"You get used to it after a while." Austin reassured her as he took a seat on the floor and leaned against the bed. He patted the space beside him and Ally obliged.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Trish yelled and sat down across from Austin and Ally. Dez sat next to her as the three of them groaned, but agreed.

"I'll go first." Said you guessed it- Trish. "Dez, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat your gingerbread family." Trish cackled.

"NOOOO!" Dez almost burst in to tears as he ate the family.

The game went on in a similar fashion for a few more rounds, including Ally having to recite her ABC's while gurgling mouthwash and Austin having to sing I'm a little teapot, WITH the motions, while Dez videotaped it and put it on YouTube. It was back to Trish's turn.

"Austin, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare." Austin said a little intimidated by the mischievous face Trish was making.

"I dare you to kiss Ally." Trish smirked. Ally's eyes went wide as she gulped nervously.

"Austin- you don't have to- I mean I understand if you…" But Ally was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Austin pulled her close- almost too where she was sitting on his lap. When they broke apart, Trish and Dez were grinning, but Austin looked horrified.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ally shouted and ran from the room. In the bathroom she calmed herself down and headed back to the room. A movie had been put in and the silence and tension could be cut with a knife.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Ally thought as she sat as far away from Austin as possible.

* * *

The next day, as Ally arrived back at her house, she thought about the night before. She couldn't deny that she was starting to crush on Austin, but she just moved here and couldn't risk losing the first friends she had made. Ally made up her mind- she would act like yesterday's kiss never happened. She hoped she was making the right decision.

**Hope to update sooner than last time! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Rachelpdot**


End file.
